mend these broken wings
by goblin kid
Summary: buus been defeated, gokus finally back home enjoying the company of his youngest son...all up until an eerie ache forms in his left wrist and grows into his chest (i hate summiers i really do)
1. not again

A/N: *yawn* oh boy im tired. I was going to bed and then a sudden urge to write this story id been thinking about popped up so that's what im doing. R+R I would like 2 of them  
  
Disclaimer: DOD (don't own dbz)  
  
Chapter1  
  
Not again  
  
Goku rolled over and smiled as he stroked chichi's hair lightly. He was tired, they had finally won the battle against Buu, and his body ached all over even after dende's healing power, and he hadn't slept in his own bed since gohan was 11.  
  
Chichi rolled over and looked at him, she smiled sleepily, "I should probably get up and make breakfast for your two monsters huh"  
  
Goku smiled "you don't have too but I think they would appreciate it"  
  
Chichi yawned and sat up. She changed quickly then looked at goku "are you going to get up"  
  
Goku yawned, "no I think im going to stay in bed for a few more minutes go take care of goten and gohan I'll be down in a while"  
  
"Are you feeling ok" chichi asked noticing a large bruise on gokus arms as he rolled over.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah im fine, just a little sore, as usual"  
  
Chichi nodded then left. The bruise on gokus arm scared her just a bit. She was sure dende's powers would've gotten rid of that. Goku yawned again, then stretched. He flinched lightly as pain flooded his body.  
  
His back ached and that sent ripples of pain down every inch of his body. He sighed ~dende must be getting rusty~ he thought standing up and pulling on a clean pair of clothes.  
  
He walked down stairs and watched as gohan left for school. Goten was watching goku. When goku looked at goten, the boy smiled. Goku returned his smile then sat down for breakfast. He rubbed his wrist lightly, as it started an annoying throb.  
  
After breakfast goten was more than eager to begin training with his father. Goku laughed and played around with goten. As the day wore on goku began to get slower and slower. Gokus loss of strength did not go unnoticed by goten either.  
  
"Daddy are you ok," he asked stopping and looking at his father walking slowly behind him  
  
"Yeah im fine kido keep going...I'll catch up," he panted  
  
Goten was unsure so he went slower still watching his father. Goku bent down, he's hands clasped his knees as he supported himself. ~Its just an after effect that's all~ he thought ~I was probably in super saijen 3 to long for my body to handle, I'll be ok in a few days~  
  
Goku grabbed his chest lightly, and then grabbed his left wrist. This pain felt oddly familiar to him and he didn't like it. The throb in his wrist slowly reached its way up to his elbow. He shook it off and continued after his youngest son.  
  
When goku and goten arrived for dinner they saw more people than expected. Apparently gohan's friends had stalked him and videl home. Sharpner and erasa looked up and jumped when they saw gokus face. He was in the textbooks for being the youngest person to break the finalist record during the tournament.  
  
Gohan smirked to himself as they began to stutter their 'hellos' and the 'oh my god I can't believe im meeting you's. Suddenly gohan's smirk was wiped away as goku passed gohan and went inside slowly swaying.  
  
"Dad is everything alright...you look sick"  
  
"Im fine...why do you people keep asking me that" he smiled gently  
  
Gohan gazed at goku with a worried expression "maybe its because your using furniture to support yourself when you walk"  
  
"Aww you sound like your mother yeah im fine...its just an after effect of super saijen 3 im ok really" goku spoke straightening up.  
  
He sat at the table and began to rub his left arm; the pain grew more intense and began to crawl up past his shoulder. Dinner was quiet, and fast considering there were more people eating over than previously expected. Chichi finished first and than videl. The two women started to clear off the table.  
  
Soon erasa, gohan and sharpner were all helping. Goku was still sitting; his hands held his forehead, and the table supported his elbows. Goten looked curiously at goku.  
  
"Daddy"  
  
Gokus breaths came out in shudders. He chest pounded with pain. ~What is this...where have I felt this before~ goku thought.  
  
Goku looked at gotens worried expression, he smiled hoping to reassure his son but goten knew much better.  
  
"Daddy what's wrong"  
  
"Nothing son im fine...just tired"  
  
"Why"  
  
"Well yesterday was a very rough day...and dende cant fix everything"  
  
Goten thought for a moment then looked at his dad still a little worried but reassured for the moment. "Ok dad"  
  
"Go help your mom"  
  
Goten nodded then walked into the kitchen handing chichi the last bit of dishes, then walked over and helped gohan dry them and put them away. With the small group of people doing the dishes chichi got a little time to go and sit with goku for a bit.  
  
The pain in gokus chest and arm intensified to a raging burn. Goku grimaced then thought in fear ~oh god I know where this came from...no it cant be, what's chichi going to think if I tell her im sick again...no its not that it'll pass...heart burn...really, really bad heart burn~ goku thought as he saw chichi walking over to him  
  
He smiled at her, trying to cover up the look of pain.  
  
"You ok goten says you look like your going to throw up" she smiled gently  
  
"Haha kids...they have such imaginations" goku responded looking past her out a window "im just tired...I think im gunna hit the sack early that ok?"  
  
"Of course go ahead...you had a rough day yesterday and you seemed tired this morning" chichi watched goku stand up then sway slightly.  
  
Goku grabbed the chair to balance himself then turned to walk away but instead began to fall backwards. He reached out and grabbed chichi's shoulder as she caught him.  
  
"Your sure your fine"  
  
"Yes...just tired"  
  
"Are you going to fall up the stairs or do you want help"  
  
Goku looked at chichi's sarcastic face then sighed "sure"  
  
Chichi walked goku upstairs and into their bedroom. She walked him to their bed and set him down. Goku lay back forgetting about changing. Chichi sighed and smiled top herself as she pulled gokus boots off, and his orange shirt.  
  
"Am I taking your pants off to or are you going to sleep in them"  
  
"Mmm fine I don't care" goku spoke his arm covering his eyes.  
  
Chichi pulled gokus pants off with a bit of struggle, as goku was not helping her any. His thoughts were else ware. When chichi did get them off she picked up his orange shirt and put them into the laundry bin, then she picked his boots up and threw them into the closet.  
  
"Thanks chi"  
  
"No prob...sleep tight"  
  
A/N: well is this just really, really bad heartburn or is it something worse. Find out in the next chapter of 


	2. return of the virus

A/N: wow I got a better response to this story than I thought. R+R im asking for 3 now  
  
Disclaimer: DOD  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Return of the virus  
  
Chichi tucked goten into bed, and smiled at him "good night boys gohan don't forget you have school in the morning"  
  
"I know mom" gohan responded  
  
"Mommy I want daddy to read me a story" goten wined  
  
"Goten daddy's already in bed"  
  
"Mommmmmyyyyy I want a story" he wined louder  
  
"Mom how is dad I got the feeling that he was trying to cover something up" gohan asked sitting up  
  
Chichi sighed, "I think he was, he wasn't acting like he was tired...more like he was in pain"  
  
Gohan nodded then looked at his comforter, goten wined again.  
  
"Goten come on dad'll read you one some other night he's not feeling good to night ok" gohan spoke frustrated.  
  
"Mmm fine"  
  
"Good night boys...sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bite" chichi spoke turning the light off, and walking out.  
  
Gohan rolled over to his side and looked out the window thinking about his father. Goten lay on his back going over what had happened with his father that day. Goten and gohan slowly slipped into a restless sleep.  
  
Chichi walked into her bedroom closing the door behind her. She slipped off her dress leaving her slip. She looked over goku, sweat on his forehead gleamed in the moonlight catching chichi's attention. His hand clasped his chest firmly. Chichi walked over to him.  
  
"Goku...goku wake up...goku" chichi pushed him lightly as he groaned in pain.  
  
"Uhh wha...chi...mmm...what's wrong"  
  
"Are you ok"?  
  
Goku looked at chichi in complete disbelieve "yeah" he spoke a bit hesitantly.  
  
"I was just checking...your running a fever are you sure your ok"  
  
Goku nodded his head reluctantly, he was lying to her and he knew it. Chichi lay down next to him and hugged his arm. She fell asleep next him. Goku however wasn't even sleeping in the first place.  
  
He was swimming in a pool of pain, and he couldn't get out of the water that was in desperate needs to drown him. He gabbed his chest again tighter, and scrunched his eye. His other hand tightened around the sheets in pain.  
  
~Oh god make it god make it go away please just make it stop~ goku thought gasping lightly for air. Suddenly the pain lessened and almost stopped. Goku opened his eyes amazed. He stared at the ceiling for a moment before sleep over took him.  
  
In the morning he felt completely exhausted, it hurt to move event he slightest bit. Chichi had already gotten up as goku heard the familiar sound of dishes. He's was going to have to get up, even if he didn't want to...if chichi knew that he was sick she would throw a fit.  
  
Goku got up hazily and dressed slowly. He looked up at the calendar. He cursed himself silently as he recognized the note that read 'family reunion gokus house'. The writing was bulma's and she loved it when everyone was together.  
  
Goku stumbled down the stairs and looked up at the group of friends chatting about in his living room.  
  
"Hey goku how ya doin" krillin greeted  
  
Goku tried to say hello but suddenly felt unable to...as if he didn't have the strength to say anything. The burning pain in his chest raged into a bonfire, reminding him that he was doing well at all. Goku winched and turned quickly; unfortunately krillin had seen him flinch in pain.  
  
Krillins expression faded to seriousness, "goku what's wrong"  
  
"Huh nothing no im fine" goku spoke quick between breaths  
  
Krillin stood up and walked over to him, he turned to face goku "what's wrong?" he repeated  
  
Gokus breath was quick and sharp; goku couldn't control what came next. "Im not well" he sputtered out before collapsing in pain. He fell into krillins arms wincing and giving out a sharp yelp of pain.  
  
He closed both eyes this time and didn't want to open them until the stars went away. He clutched himself up tight keeping his body from going into a spasm. Goku could hear the group of people get up and rush to him.  
  
He listened carefully as best as he could above the sound of his brain throbbing "if I didn't know better I'd say it was the virus" yamcha spoke  
  
"But who canmm hemm gemmemmer," the words blurred out, as gokus consciousness slipped away.  
  
"Enough talk" screamed chichi "get us to the hospital"  
  
A/N: whelp there ya go it's the virus R+R to find out how he gets better. I need 3 


	3. hold my hand

A/N: R+R im raising the R's to 4  
  
Disclaimer: DOD  
  
Chapter 3  
  
(Hold my hand)  
  
The group waited patiently outside of the hospital emergency room where goku under went his diagnosis. They waited for hours and finally the doctor walked out, his head hung low and he rubbed his eyes. He looked up at chichi and beckoned fro her to stand.  
  
"Come with me this is going to take some explaining" the doctor spoke walking back into the room followed by chichi.  
  
The room was dark and the only light that showed was the x-ray light that was illuminating x-rays of gokus heart and chest. Goku lay in a bed awake staring at the ceiling. His hands clutched the blanket tighter with each passing moment.  
  
Chichi walked in and looked at goku then at the doctor.  
  
"Im afraid to say this but...this is the worst case of the heart virus I have ever seen, it is curable though. However he may not recover completely...infact it's almost guaranteed that he's going to be crippled for the rest of his life."  
  
Goku slowly turned his head to look at the doctor. Chichi clutched at a tissue and sighed.  
  
"At least he will live right"  
  
The doctor nodded "unfortunately the recovery is going to be far more painful than any virus could ever be much more painful than it is now"  
  
"How so" chichi asked looking at goku  
  
The doctor sighed "vomiting, cramps, head aches, muscle and bone aches, loss of appetite, many have experienced deep depression, drossiness, a deep cough, wheezing in many cases the cough and wheezing never go away after the patient has been taken off the medicine...do you want him to be on the medication"  
  
Chichi looked at the floor then at goku "that's up to him...goku..."  
  
Goku turned his head to face the ceiling. He didn't respond.  
  
"MOMMY! Don't let daddy die," cried goten from the door.  
  
Chichi and the doctor turned to face the young boy. Both goten and gohan stood in the doorway watching them. Goten walked in further. The boy looked at the doctor, and then ran to his father's bedside.  
  
"Daddy you just came back...you can't die again, I just met you daddy, please don't go"  
  
Goku looked at the boy. His face was pale and sweat covered his body making the blankets and clothing stick to him uncomfortably. Goku smiled and put his hand on gotens head ruffling the hair.  
  
"Im not going to die goten...im going to be on meds that's all you don't need to worry...ya silly goose"  
  
Goten smiled and looked at his mother and the doctor. The doctor scolded the young boy, and Chichi smiled "goten will you wait for me outside please"  
  
Goten nodded and reluctantly left.  
  
"So we are having him on medicine than"  
  
"Yes...goku your going to be fine"  
  
Goku nodded. The doctor left to get the medicine. Chichi walked over to goku and sat on the bed.  
  
"Chichi..."  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Im...im scared...I don't like this feeling...it hurts"  
  
Chichi grabbed gokus hand. He squeezed hers back. "Its ok I promise I wont leave your side"  
  
Goku looked up as the doctor walked in holding a jar and a needle. Goku tightened up and started to move backwards in fear. He shook his head as the doctor walked towards him filling the suringeon with the blue medication.  
  
"Goku hold still please look im right here he's not going to hurt you"  
  
"No...no I change my mind, nobody said it was supposed to be injected please no get that thing away from me chichi no get it away please god no"  
  
Chichi held him firmly "please goku hold still oh come on what kind of hero runs away from a needle...im ashamed of you goku"  
  
"Wha!? Needle my foot look at the-ow" goku looked down at a small hole in his arm, then up at the doctor walking away.  
  
Chichi smirked and sat "that wasn't to bad now was it"  
  
Goku sunk back into the bed "I...guess not"  
  
Chichi staid with goku until the medicine kicked in and he fell into a restless sleep. He began to cough deeply and wheeze. Chichi hadn't realized how quickly these affects would take place.  
  
A/N: remember 4 R+R's 


	4. tough times

A/N: R+R I need at least 4  
  
Disclaimer: DOD  
  
Chapter4  
  
(Tough times)  
  
Goku was stuck in the hospital for months and slowly he began to improve. But his improving didn't look anything like it. At least once every day he threw up. He was constantly coughing and wheezing. He had a terrible headache that put him in a mood very unlike goku. The only symptoms he didn't show were bone aches and cramps.  
  
Goku looked at chichi as she walked in from outside, she was drying his boxers. They had moved goku into his own room, which was in the quarantine quadrant of the hospital. The only people aloud to see him was family, close friends could but only at a certain time of day that lasted for five minutes.  
  
Chichi smiled at goku "are you ok"  
  
Goku grunted "yeah I feel great...I feel like I just got ran over by a heard of elephants...of course Im not ok *cough* ughh my head hurts" goku rolled over covering his head with the covers.  
  
"Just kill me please"  
  
Chichi shook her head and smiled to herself. She sat down on the edge of gokus bed.  
  
"Come here" she spoke pulling lightly at the covers.  
  
Goku glanced at her than reluctantly sat up. Chichi pulled him to her. She hugged him lightly then kissed his forehead.  
  
"Im sorry you don't feel good, the doctor said you were improving and in another few months you could go home"  
  
Goku buried his head in the junction between chichi's neck and her shoulder. He wined pathetically. Suddenly there was a knock on the door breaking goku and chichi up. Chichi stood and watched a nurse walk in with a clipboard.  
  
"Your son would like to see you but he brought some friends"  
  
Chichi nodded "they can come in"  
  
The nurse nodded in response and left. A minute later gohan walked in with sharpner and erasa followed by videl. Videl smiled at goku.  
  
"Hey goku are you ok"  
  
Goku grunted and covered his head with the pillow.  
  
"I wouldn't be in here if I was" a spoke from beneath the pillow  
  
Gohan glanced at his mother.  
  
"He has a head ache and is a bit grouchy" chichi said amusingly at gohan  
  
Gohan smiled "dad we brought you something I think will make you feel a little better" gohan held out a box full of get well cards "in class we were studying heros and apparently you getting the heart virus is all over the news...so my class made you these"  
  
Goku looked at the box of cards from beneath the pillow then coughed deeply. He took a deep wheezing breath then sat up.  
  
"Are the news still trying to get in," he asked gohan as he set the box of cards on the nightstand.  
  
"We saw a ton of news vans outside but each time one tried to park out on the curb here in front or by your side of the building the hospital called the cops on them"  
  
Goku coughed again then sighed, "this is why I hate the city...no matter what you, brake one record and they never forget you"  
  
Chichi laughed, "Goku you didn't just brake one you broke a few"  
  
"Oh yeah like which ones"  
  
"Well lets see...there was the youngest person to make finalists, youngest person to make a successful kah-may-ha-may-ha wave...although I don't think a lot of people know about that one...uh there was the first person to propose to an opponent during the tournament...let me know if I've forgotten any"  
  
"No you got them all" goku spoke gruffly  
  
Sharpner, erasa, and videl stared wide-eyed at goku. Gohan sat down in a chair and watched the cars outside. Goku laid back down "heck with it I'll open them later im to tired now" goku said closing his eyes.  
  
In only a few minutes sharpner and erasa were pushed out. Gohan did his homework sitting in a chair, while chichi read. Goten was over at trunks were he staid at night and most of the day (nothing to do at the hospital).  
  
Suddenly the door burst open and a news reporter dressed in a doctor's out fit stormed in followed by the camera crew wearing nurse's clothing. They closed the door behind them making sure no one had noticed them.  
  
Gohan and chichi looked up startled at them.  
  
"What are you doing in here I thought we were perfectly clear when we said no news reporters" chichi hissed recognizing the new reporter.  
  
Gohan looked at his father sleeping in bed. He was beginning to stir.  
  
"Miss please step aside" the reporter spoke pushing chichi lightly and walking over to gokus bedside.  
  
Gohan stood up as the reporter began to try to wake goku up. "Hey stop leave him alone he needs to sleep" gohan spoke hushed  
  
"Look kid I have a news report to do and my job depends on it...im sure goku here can spare a few minutes to talk to us"  
  
Gohan glared and was about to attack when chichi pulled him back and shook her head.  
  
"Go ahead and wake him up see how well he greets you and don't say we didn't warn you" chichi threatened.  
  
"Yeah whatever lady" the new guy turned back to goku and shoved him awake "come one hey goku wake up we're on in 2 minutes wake up"  
  
Goku stirred again and opened his eyes. He looked at the reporter than rolled over. "Mmm leave me alone"  
  
"No get up you lazy bum" the reporter hit goku with his microphone.  
  
Goku sat up and yawned as the cameraman gave him the 'we're on' signal.  
  
"Hello folks yes Adam im here today with goku huh!? Hey no put me dooooowwww..." goku lifted the reporter up and threw him out the window.  
  
"I said leave me alone" goku spoke softly going back to bed  
  
A/N: speaking of bed that's where im headed. R+R I need 4 


	5. getting well

A/N: R+R I need 4  
  
Disclaimer: DOD  
  
Chapter 5  
  
(Getting well)  
  
It was all over the news the next day of the reporter that had snuck in and had been thrown out a window. Thankfully he was all right, but now people were dying to se goku and goku was dying to make them go away.  
  
The nurses and doctors couldn't stop the steady flow of reporters any longer. Goku had to answer their questions because he simply didn't have any more energy to throw them all out windows. He was getting more and more tired.  
  
The medicine however was working. Gokus chest no longer ached with the pain of a virus, instead everywhere else did. It was early after noon and goku wasn't hungry. The food was disgusting any ways. A reporter was there with him eating a packed lunch. The reporter wanted to question goku after lunch.  
  
Goku rolled over facing his back to the reporter trying to sleep. Chichi was reading a book in a corner of the room. Goku sighed and looked at her. She smiled at him. Goku was pale with dark circles under his eyes.  
  
Suddenly a doctor walked in smiling. "I have wonderful news"  
  
Chichi looked up at the doctor. "The virus is at its weakest point...goku you'll be able to go home in a couple of weeks"  
  
Goku coughed and closed his eyes "its about time...do you have any idea how much training I have lost because of this thing"  
  
"Uhh goku I hate to say this but...well im afraid your not going to be allowed to train martial arts again"  
  
Goku sat up "your kidding...that can't be you said that I could go back to living the way I used to doc that can't be"  
  
"Goku im sorry"  
  
"Goku relax its not like you listen to them anyways"  
  
Goku thought for a minute "you do though"  
  
Chichi looked at goku "well uh yeah but...I uh we'll straighten this out when we get home ok"  
  
Goku coughed heavily then leaned back. The reporter had finished eating and was ready to begin questions. The cameraman came in and gave them the signal.  
  
"Hello john yes im here to day with goku son. Who was recently diagnosed with heart virus? Goku can you tell us what its like to be one of the worlds strongest men and suddenly find out your being killed by a virus"  
  
Goku turned his head slowly to look at the reporter. Goku stared at him "my confidence just took a jump off a thirty floor build while wearing a jacket covered in mini nuclear war heads. Your question makes it sound like im going to die"  
  
"Uh well it is a heart virus"  
  
"Yeah well you were in here when the doc said I was going home next week. What is it with you reporter people why cant you guys leave me alone. All I want is to sleep with out cameras from around the world being stuffed in my face...go the heck away I don't want to answer any of your stupid questions that make me feel like...like...the cafeteria food here go AWAY"  
  
Goku rolled over again covering his head with the blankets leaving the reporter to himself.  
  
"Um...well uh there you go...uh back to you john" the cameraman turned the camera off and looked at goku.  
  
The reporter sat up. "Thank you for your time...uh hope you get better" with that the reporter and camera crew left  
  
"Their gone goku" chichi said reading her book as the door closed.  
  
"Good" goku spoke from under his blankets "now maybe I can slee-"  
  
Suddenly the door burst open and an insurance sale man walked in "hey there folks I couldn't HELP but notice the trouble you seem to be finding yourselves in with all of these reporters"  
  
"Yes that's nice but what does a salesman have to do with reporters" chichi said standing up and setting her book down.  
  
"Well im glad you asked little lady im here to sell you-"  
  
"We don't want any and if you don't leave I might give you my virus" goku said getting to his feet.  
  
Goku walked slowly and wavered a little but when he got to the sales man he coughed in his face. "Go away" goku said grabbing the man by the collar and pushing him out the door.  
  
Goku fell backwards into chichi's arms. "Easy goku"  
  
Chichi dragged goku over to his bed were he continued to hack up a lung.  
  
"*Sigh* when will this go away I don't want to be sick anymore I want to go home and be with goten" goku said between coughs  
  
"Go to sleep it'll be better in the morning" chichi said pulling gokus covers up.  
  
A/N: I would've written more but I couldn't think of anymore to write. So I guess you people will have to wait till the next chapter to see goku well again. R+R 4 


	6. trouble

A/N: you guys stopped review the other stories WHY!? It drives me insane when you people do that. Haha oh well PLZ R+R I need 4  
  
Disclaimer: DOD  
  
Chapter 6  
  
(Trouble)  
  
Finally the day had come for goku to go home. He was more than relieved, even though he was still going to be on medication, he was glad to get away from the doctors. Just before he left a nurse rolled in a person with the exact same virus. Goku couldn't help but smile when he realized that the person was the news reporter he had thrown out the window.  
  
The reporter looked at goku sleepily and then groaned. Goku chuckled to himself as he followed chichi out the door. They signed out and picked goten up from bulma's. Goku was tired but he was still driving.  
  
It took a while but when they got home the family spent time in the living room. Chichi reasoned that maybe the family could play a couple of games. Goku agreed but when he saw he walk out with 'pictionary' he almost had a cow.  
  
"Chichi we cant play that"  
  
"Oh nonsense we can play it...it'll be fun I promise"  
  
"But chichi..."  
  
"No buts"  
  
Goku grunted and mumbled "fine" as chichi got out the game.  
  
"Ok goku im on your team...gohan and goten can be the other team"  
  
Goku nodded slightly. As the game got started however it seemed (to gohan and goten) that chichi and goku started to hate each other  
  
"Goku come on draw, draw, draw, dra-dra-dra-dra-dra...come on what are you artistic...scribble goku scribble"  
  
"SHUT UP! I can't draw with you screaming at me"  
  
"Ah that's great just great...here lets change the name on the mail box to Mrs. And Mr. Loser thanks a lot goku for making me a loser"  
  
Goku growled lightly and before he could protest gohan cut in "uh hey why don't we uh change partners seems how you two look like your not getting along"  
  
Goku and chichi looked at gohan than glared daggers at each other. "Fine" they said together.  
  
"Goten come here and be with mommy" chichi said restarting the game  
  
Goten looked at gohan in terror, but gohan just nodded. Goku moved over to sit next to gohan.  
  
"Ok son this is how its gunna be...we win no if ands or buts"  
  
At about the middle of the game goku and chichi had lawyers on the phone and were screaming at each other. Gohan now understood why his dad hadn't wanted to play the game.  
  
Gohan was soon relieved when his mother called it a tie and told the boys to go to bed. Goku got back up to the couch and laid his head back. His head pounded, a wheeze was stuck in his lungs and he coughed every once in a while.  
  
"Are you ok," chichi asked setting down her cross-stitch and looking at him.  
  
Goku had his hands covering his eyes. He nodded silently. Chichi looked at him "come on lets go to bed."  
  
Goku opened his eyes and got up slowly. He was tired...and bed sounded wonderful. He turned all the lights off as he followed chichi upstairs. He got slowly into bed and the feeling of his own covers made him unbelievably comfortable.  
  
The moment he closed his eyes the soft warm feeling of sinking into his mattress and light yet heavy warm blankets around him swirled into darkness. He wasn't going to wake up until morning.  
  
As soon as the clock struck 6 a harsh pain throbbed in his chest pressing him to remember that he was still sick. He opened his eyes and looked around a moment. He rubbed his eyes trying to clear the blur from them but was unsuccessful. It took him a moment before he realized that he couldn't see anything.  
  
The pain in his chest however was so strong he didn't care. He needed to get to his medicine before the pain became too much to bear. He stumbled from the room searching the walls with his hands for the doorknob.  
  
When he got to the stairs he took one step and fell the rest of the way down. He rubbed his head getting to his feet. He rubbed his eyes again trying to make something other than a swirl of colors out but nothing worked.  
  
He searched the counters frantically looking for the little bag with his medicine in it. Once he found it another thought crossed his weary mind. How was he supposed to inject himself with the right amount of medication if he couldn't see anything?  
  
A/N: R+R I need 4 


	7. to late

A/N: would you people be terribly upset if I changed the review price to 5? Well that's what im asking for but if 4 is all I get than that's what I'll go with. Any lower than 4 and you can forget it!  
  
Disclaimer: DOD  
  
Chapter 7  
  
(To late)  
  
Gokus breathing became rapid as his heart began to skip beats or hold them for to long. His hands and knees shook violently. He fell down hitting his face on the counter. As he fell he could here his nose crack along with the counter tile. His eyes were open and his hearing suddenly got a lot better.  
  
He suddenly found his body useless, he couldn't move at all. He could hear his heart pound against his chest. He began to pray for some one...anyone, to help him or put him out of his misery.  
  
He tried to call out for help but all he could do was open his mouth and move it to the unspoken words. Suddenly gohan's alarm went off. He could hear gohan slowly stumble out of bed and turn it off. ~Gohan come on kid I need you, come down stairs please come down stairs...I need help some one help me~ gokus mind was set in a flurry of panic.  
  
Goku looked around best he could, slowly everything began to turn black. ~No, no, no, no, no come on no don't black~ goku thought as everything disappeared silencing his mind.  
  
~  
  
Chichi sat up in bed. She heard gohan's alarm go off and when she rolled over to check on goku he wasn't there. She jumped to her feet, and not bothering to grab her robe, ran out of the room. She ran down stairs and looked around. She looked towards the kitchen. She saw the brow medicine bag had been tipped over along with the jar and syringes.  
  
The tile on the counter was cracked and had large drops of blood. Chichi cautiously looked above the counter to see what was on the floor. She gasped as the picture caught her by sudden realization.  
  
Goku lay on the floor a bit of foam came from his mouth. His nose was spilling a pool of blood onto the kitchen floor and his eyes were rolled back. Chichi ran over to him grabbed the jar of medicine and a syringe. She didn't bother about whether she was injected the needle correctly instead she just stabbed it into his arm. She didn't care about whether she was giving him an over dose or not...just as long as he had some.  
  
Gohan came down hazily. He rubbed his eyes adjusting his sight, when he heard some one crying. He walked into the kitchen. His breath caught in his throat as he saw his mother rocking his unconscious father in her arms. Blood from his nose dripped to her shoulder and mixed with the foaming spit dribbling down from his mouth.  
  
"Mom...what happened"?  
  
"*Sniff* he's ok gohan he just...he just needs to sleep it off he's ok"  
  
Gohan watched her then walked over and picked up his feet. "He's going to be more comfortable on the couch and maybe we should get a doctor to come over and look at his nose its swelling up"  
  
Chichi looked at her son than nodded and carried him to the couch with gohan. The doctor was over faster than they had expected. He looked at goku, examining his heartbeat first, than looking at his nose.  
  
"His going to be fine...his heart beat is going to be a little weird but it'll be back in place before you know it...as for his nose...its broken very badly so im going to have to fix that"  
  
The doctor put his fingers firmly on the bridge of gokus nose than twisted and pushed up. Aloud cracking filled the air. The doctor pulled out some bandages and 'taped' gokus nose so it had white tape on the bridge. The doctor wiped away blood that continued to seep down from his nose.  
  
"Don't clog it up until he's awake and breathing normally" he said standing up "next time he has a seizure like this call me before you do anything...and chichi next time be more careful about how MUCH medicine your giving him. I know you were trying to stay calm but...well gokus not going to be very well when he wakes up"  
  
"How do you mean?" asked gohan  
  
"Well its like getting drunk to put it simply when he wakes up he's going to be...quote on quote...wasted"  
  
"Oh" gohan said looking at his dad  
  
"He's going to have a very bad head ache, he's going to be vomiting, he's heart isn't suited for the amount of medicine he was given, he may pass out from time to time, its just not going to be pleasant...for your children's sake, chichi, keep them outside until its time for bed"  
  
Chichi nodded, then wrote a check for the doctor. "Go get ready fro school gohan I'll call them and tell them your going to be late because of this...incident"  
  
Gohan nodded than left. The moment he walked out of the room gokus eyes began to flutter open. His head pounded and his nose had gone completely numb. He lifted his head increasing the pain. He looked around the room was swaying back and forth up and down.  
  
Gokus stomach lurched and he puicked over the side of the couch. He leaned back and breathed deeply.  
  
"Schilchi...what kept schlu" his words slurred over each other  
  
(He said: chichi what kept you)  
  
A/N: ok remember R+R im looking for 5 


End file.
